I'm Losing You
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: For Kiwistar - one-shot songfic. Comatose by Skillet Chris Jericho / John Morrison / OC


**This is a one-shot songfic for Kiwistar.**

**Shay Hart belongs to Kiwistar.**

**Song: Comatose by Skillet**

* * *

**I hate feeling like this**  
**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**  
**I'm asleep and all I dream of**

**Is waking to you**  
**Tell me that you will listen**  
**Your touch is what I'm missing**  
**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

"Hi Chris." a soft voice said as I rushed down the hallway.

"Shay!" I smiled as I looked up and saw her. She was with her boyfriend John Hennigan.

"What are y-you doing here?" she asked me, with slight surprise.

"I have a promo, seeing as I'm not fit to wrestle." I replied, motioning to my bandaged ribs.

"Shay was worried when she saw your match." John added, draping his arm over Shay's shoulder.

I never thought that this would happen. How did he swoop in and grab her away before I knew it? I have known Shay Hart for longer than John Hennigan has been wrestling. It was myself, Jay and Adam that befriended and nurtured the shy and retiring girl. We helped her to become the ray of sunshine, the angelic force within our hearts. She was always there, but now she had slipped away. Snatched from under our noses by a guy was vain and confident and smart. I don't want to admit that I'm losing her.

**Comatose**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**  
**I don't wanna breathe**  
**'les I feel you next to me**  
**you take the pain I feel**  
**waking up to you never felt so real**  
**I don't wanna sleep**  
**I don't wanna dream**  
**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**

"Guess what? I'm going to Calgary for a few days soon." Shay smiled.

"Did you make up with your dad?" I asked, hopeful of a reunion.

"No, I'm bringing John with me." she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

She seems so happy. I don't want to break her heart, but ignoring my feelings is killing me inside. I'm not the guy who's all emotional, I always play my cards close to my chest. I see the love in all of us. There's an unmistakeable imprint that Shay leaves on the hearts of those who are lucky enough to get close to her. The magical part, is that she has no idea what she has done. The Canadian angel has no inkling of the feelings she causes within my soul. Nothing compares to the feelings that Shay makes you feel.

**I hate living without you**  
**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**  
**But my demons lay in waiting**  
**Tempting me away**  
**Oh how I adore you**  
**Oh how I thirst for you**  
**Oh how I need you**

"It's a shame I can't be there too." I told her, as I noticed her hand entwined in John's.

"I have John to protect me." Shay giggled softly as John pulled her in closer to him.

"Those are some tough snowballs in Calgary!" I joked, although inside I was numb.

I hate the way she doesn't need me anymore. I feel discarded, like a childhood toy that has no use anymore. I know that Shay would never deliberately hurt me or abandon me. Why is it easy for her to allow John to hold her and protect her? I watch her and she never flinches or backs away when he brushes her skin. She never blushes and looks away when he smiles at her across the room. Well, she still blushes. She wouldn't be Shay if she didn't. I wish I hadn't gone away, because if I hadn't I might still have a chance.

**Comatose**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**  
**I don't wanna breathe**  
**'les I feel you next to me**  
**you take the pain I feel**  
**waking up to you never felt so real**  
**I don't wanna sleep**  
**I don't wanna dream**  
**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**

"It's weird seeing you. I thought you might n-never come back to Smackdown." Shay said.

"I'm here now. Better late than never, right?" I asked her.

"You got me as a replacement!" John joked as he looked at Shay. She returned the smile.

How I now regret abandoning her. Had I known that he would steal her heart, I would have been there, I would have been the one. Shay slowly slips away from me. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't let go. My life without her would not be worth living. It's a priceless commodity when she offers me a quick smile, or a gentle hug. Her cool blonde hair and her icy eyes convey coldness, but her petite form radiates warmth every time I get close enough. Everything about her is addictive. It's never enough, and never will be enough now that she has John.

**Breathing life**  
**Waking up**  
**My eyes**  
**Open up**

**Comatose**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**  
**I don't wanna breathe**  
**'les I feel you next to me**  
**you take the pain I feel**  
**waking up to you never felt so real**  
**I don't wanna sleep**  
**I don't wanna dream**  
**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**

"We should hang out sometime." Shay suggested.

"I'd like that." I nodded and stepped forward for a hug.

"Don't leave it so long next time." she replied, returning the hug, however briefly.

"Good luck." John called after me.

"What?" I turned around.

"Your promo." John and Shay said in unison.

She looks at me with appreciation and happiness. I want her to look at me the way she looks at John. When Shay looks at John, it's as if they are the only people in the room. It's him that she looks to for reassurance and it's him whose arms she seeks refuge in. I know that he has earned that honour. He was persistent and patient with her, when her mind and body were still scarred by the past.

I love Shay Hart, but she doesn't love me.

**Oh how I adore you**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**  
**Oh how I thirst for you**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**  
**Oh how I adore you**  
**(Comatose)**  
**Ohhhhhhhh**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**

* * *

**If you wish to do so, please review! xxx**

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
